


Sugarvine (Errorink)

by Sparklepool101



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Errorink - Freeform, Flashbacks, Inktale Sans Has a Soul (Undertale), M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No Smut, Slowburn (?), can be read as skeletons tho, just ignore the hair & eyebrows junk, star sanses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklepool101/pseuds/Sparklepool101
Summary: Ink gets trapped in an unknown AU and can't find his way back to the Doodlesphere. While Ink gets a job at a nearby cafe, the rest of the Star sanses (and a few who are'nt) despretly search the multiverse in seach of him.Inspired by Jubyphonic's cover of Sugarvine (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIwLiMkMXlQ )
Relationships: Error/Ink
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	1. Ink Meets A Frisk With Grey Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this read!
> 
> TW: Mention of a gun being pointed at someone, Ink rambling, and an AU I made just for this fic

A city stretched before Ink.  The city was made of grey stone and was sticking out of the side of Mt. Ebbot. Lights lit the city up, and Ink could see monsters and humans alike walking throughout the streets.  A chill of excitement went down his spine.  _ A new AU! The creators were super excited about showing me this one. Said that  _ _ I’d _ _ like  _ _ to meet the  _ _ Alphys _ _ of this world.  _ Ink  strapped  Broomie into its place on his  back and started down into the town. 

Ink marveled at the city.  Shops lined the street advertising “New, more potent  ES!”  _ I wonder what the ES stands  _ _ for. _ __ _ Maybe I _ _ can  _ _ ask this  _ _ Alphys _ _ when I meet her.  _ Suddenly, Ink felt a pull on his  sleeve. He turned to see a small child with a slightly blue skin tone and  hair that was a dark grey. The  purple and  blue stripped sweater was a dead giveaway, this was Frisk. “Who are you? Why do you look so much like Sans?”

“I’ll explain that once I meet your Sans.  It’s easiest for Classic to explain  anyways,  he’ll probably do it. Or  maybe I can tell  Alphys ?  Yeah , that would  probably make the most sense. She could tell you guys and save us all some trouble.  Also, I love your hair! Never seen a Frisk with grey hair before! I  think... no, Core has grey hair,  never mind . It still looks super cool though!”  Ink looked back at Frisk and realized that he had been rambling. He quickly  glanced down a t  note on his  scarf and set back to talking. “Anyways, I need to talk to  Alphys .  Know where I can find her? Or them? Him? Every AU is different, so I don’t want to assume…”

“Alphys is in the  City Lab.  In the middle of  Thomas  s treet. You can’t miss it.”  A grin broke out on Inks face

“Thanks so much, Frisk! I promise that  someone will explain this soon! Try not to reset until then , or even afterwards !” Before Frisk could question how this strange man knew about resets, he vanished.

Ink wandered around until he found Thomas street . The lab was a tall building with large  glass doors. Ink walked inside and marveled at the  grand reception room. 

“Name?”  A  tired receptionist called out. 

“Oh, I’m I-  Sans.” It felt weird calling himself Sans, “I need to see Alphys.” The receptionist stood up,  and led Ink back to 

“Dr. Alphys? Sans is here to see you.” Alphys looked up from her  report.

“S-send him in! I n-needed to ask him about s-something  regarding Frisk.”  The receptionist left Ink in the room with Alphys . 

“S-so S-sans, what can I -“ Alphys stoped taking when she saw Ink.  Before Ink could introduce himself, Alphys has a stun gun, or what looked like one, to his  forehead . 

“I-i’ll give you f-five s-seconds to explain who y-you are.” Her voice had a tone that was dead serious and extremely odd to hear from an Alphys. 

“OH! Um, okay, where to start… so, you’ve  sturdied AUs , right Alternate Universes? Most Alphys have… Well, they’re real and I’m from one. Well, I’m not really? We’re still figuring that out… BUT  I’m not here to hurt you! I just want to- crap I’m rambling, aren’t I? Anyways, please don’t shoot me!”

“H-how can I know that you’re t-telling the t-truth?” Alphys  pressed the gun harder up against Ink’s head.

“Have you ever seen a monster without a soul before?” Normally, this worked like a charm . The monster would see that he was soulless and believe him because they had  never seen someone like that before. However, this Alphys was clearly different.

“Of c-course.  E-everyone is born without  a s-soul. W-what your p-point?”  Now that stopped Ink in his tracks. 

“What? Really!?  This is a new one… so, do you guys not have souls? At all?  Or do they develop over time? How does that work?” Alphys slowly lowered the gun.

“W-well,  u-us m-monsters used to  n-not have souls at all, b-but a few y-years ago a s-scientist  created t-the first artificial s-soul. ” Ink’s eyes widened.  _ Wait… if they have artificial souls… then- _

“Give me a soul.”

“W-what do y-you mean?”

“Give me a soul!  I don’t have one, and I have to drink paint to give myself emotions, but  I’ve always  to have one and-“ Alphys put her hand over the  artist’s mouth.

“Y-you get e-emotions from p-paint? T-that’s f-fascinating!  I’ll g-give you a soul, b-but you’ll have t-to take e-emotion supplements  every few w-weeks.”

“OH! Is that what all the stores were selling? ES? Cool! Why do you need to take it though?  Like, you have a soul, right? Is it something like batteries? Or \- “

“S-stop! T-the ES give the a-artificial soul k-kind of a c-crutch to l-lean on. So, t-that it’s n-not over w-working  itself .” Alphys shuffled over to her desk while talking and rummaged around in the drawers. “I-I can give you the s-soul tomorrow. The o-operation is fairly simple a-and it’s p-painless, so you d-don’t have to  t- take any  m- medication afterwards .”

“Oh, thank you!” Ink rushed over and launched himself at  Alphys .  She sidestep ed right before he could topple into her, and  Ink hit his head on the wall.

“I-if you’re d-done, I-I’ll start the p-preparations.” Ink sat up and sheepishly rubbed his head.

“Heh, thanks. ” Suddenly, Ink perked up “Hey, what should I call you? If  you’re going to be interacting in the multiverse,  you’re going to need another name besides ‘ Alphys ’ because there are, like, a bajillion  different version of you.  What about…  Glare? Stubborn? Uh, Emily?”

“Y-you can call m-me Dr. A,  j-just f-follow me. W-we have a l-lot of  w-work to d-do.”


	2. Ink Unintentionally Commits Broomie Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N TIME SKIP HAS HAPPENED IT’S A DAY OR TWO LATER 
> 
> TW: Mention of IVs and Needles, Flashbacks, and Fresh censoring Fell.

Dr. A led Ink into  the surgical room. Ink was bouncing after her,  the flimsy  surgical  gown rustling like paper. 

“A-alright.  L-lay down on the o-operating table a-and we’ll get a-started.” Ink hopped up onto the metal  table and lay down. Dr. A  went over to the side of the room and grabbed a small IV.

“T-this  is g-going to attach to y-your arm. It’ll knock y-you out.”

“Wait, I though you said the operation was painless and didn’t need medication? Is this a d iff \- “

“The IV  a- and anesthetic  inside  i -it  are so y-you don’t  squirm a-around during t-the surgery. ” Dr. A  picked-up Ink’s arm, and pushed the needle in, causing Ink to  flinch “N-now, in going to count  back from t-ten just r-relax and t-think of  falling a-asleep. ” Ink la id down,  taking a deep breath as Dr. A began to count.

“ Ten …”

Ink tried to recall the last time he had slept well and without any disturbances waking him up.

“ Nine …”

The  “Treaty Celebration Sleepover ,” as Blue so lovingly called it, was the first thing that  came to mind.

“ Eight …”

He remembered Blue showing up with Dream, Error, and  Cross in tow, with enough snacks to feed Snowdin for a week.

“ Seven …”

Cross had even managed to smuggle a  bottle of champagne from Nightmares castle that they made quick work of.

“ Six …”

Dream, being the  most lightweight of the group , had even gotten  to the point that he agreed to sing karaoke.

“ Five …”

It was one of the best nights Ink could remember.  Even Error had been enjoying himself.

“ Four …”

Inks brain was getting fuzzy, all he could see was Error , laughing at Dream  trying to hit the high notes in a Mettaton song .

“Three…”

Error  agreeing to let Ink hug him , after they had both had a few sips of champagne.

“Two…”

Error falling asleep on Ink’s shoulder soon after  it hit midnight.

“One…”

Error-

_ The blizzard was getting worse _ _. Ink could barely see  _ _ his hands, and that was  _ with _ the neon yellow gloves he had borrowed from Fresh. _ _ He was relying solely on his memory to take him to Fell’s house, and that was never a good thing. _ __ _ He took a few more steps before bumping into a wall _ _.  _ _ Ink scooted around it until he found the door handle, which opened first try.  _ _ The door burst open and  _ _ Ink hurried to try and close it.  _

_ “INK WHAT THE  _ **_ FUNK  _ ** _ ARE YOU DOING?”  _ _ Fell ran over to help Ink shut the door, locking it twice. “I _ _ just _ _ locked th _ _ at _ _ door, how‘ed you get in?” _

_ “Just one of the perks  _ _ of being a Creator.” Ink shook the snow out of his hair and ran over to  _ _ the fireplace, happily leaving Fell to clean up the snowy mess.  _ _ He waited about two seconds before starting to talk. _

_ “Anyways… I maybe kinda sorta  _ _ left Broomie back home… and I may  _ _ need you _ _ r help _ _ to send me back to the Doodlesphere.”  _

_ “ _ **_ Gosh  _ ** **_ darnit _ ** **__ ** _ Ink! How do you keep forgetting ‘ _ _ Broomie _ _ ’ when you teleport when it’s  _ _ LITERALLY _ _ THE THING YOU  _ **_ FUNK _ ** _ ING _ _ TELEPORT WITH?” _ __

_ “It just  _ _ kinda _ _ … happens?  _ _ I’ll _ _ open the portal,  _ _ do something, not pick  _ _ Broomie _ _ back up, and then hop through!  _ _ Leaving  _ _ Broomie _ _ on the floor, and me stuck in  _ _ Underfell _ _ in the middle of a blizzard! Or in  _ _ Mafiatale _ _ right before a shootout… I ended up in  _ _ Outertale _ _ once while Outer was visiting  _ _ Blue, _ _ so I had to wait until Error…  _ _ never mind _ _.  _ _ Where was I…  _ _ RIGHT! Going home. _ _ ” Fell sighed,  _ _ rubbing his temple. _

_ “Alright I’ll send ya home. But next time you’re on your own, you  _ _ understand _ _ ya _ __ **_ Idiot _ ** _?” _

_ “Yep! Thank _ _ s a  _ _ lot, _ _ Fell _ _!” _

“- nk .. . I-k … INK !”

Ink opened his eyes.  The light was brighter than he expected it to be, and he had to squint to see.

“T-take it easy. T-the surgery w-was a success. O-once you get b-back on your feet  y- you should be a-able to  head home. I’ll get you  y- your first years  d-dosage  of  ES n-now.” Ink started to smile before clutching his chest.  Something was there.  It was… weird. Not painful, no not at all, but, odd. He was happy, he knew that, but it was… sharper. More intense. He wanted to cry, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes, his vision blurred. It was so… bright. The feeling was almost overwhelming . 

He could feel.

He could feel.


	3. Ink Does an Oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of a panic attack

Ink watched as  Dr. A finished packing up his ES. She folded the  small vials of clear liquid  up with tissue paper and put them in a small plastic box.

“T-that should be i-it.  Come back w-when the  ES r-runs out. I-I’ll be awaiting y-your return, Ink.” Dr. A turned to Ink and handed him the small box.  The creator opened  his  small tourist themed bag he had picked up in this AU.  It had been too shiny and colorful for him to resist.  Reaching down, he picked up Broomie.

“Welp, I hope that you’ll have an awesome year or so , but I m ight stop by sooner! I  have to explain the multiverse to your Sans and Frisk anyways.  Maybe your Chara? It’s always a coin toss on the Chara… anyways, I’ll see you around!”  As he stood up from the stiff office chair , he grabbed Broomie  and made a portal.

“Wait, almost forgot!”  Ink ran back and almost knocked over Dr. A as she was leaving.  He squeezed her tightly before rushing off again. 

“Thanks for everything! I’ll never forget this! Probably!” Before Dr. A could respond, Ink had run off through the portal into the next AU.

People in suits bustled around him as he ran  into an ally way .  Judging by the fact that you could clearly see the sky, he had missed the teleportation destination of  Underswap .  He reached down for Broomie before realizing something.

He didn’t have Broomie. He was stuck.  Normally this would just be a minor inconvenience, and he would just find the nearest  Sans. This time though, he didn’t know which AU he was in . He wasn’t even in the Underground, maybe not even  Ebbot City. This was new. Ink had felt nervous and scared before, but this was something new entirely. H is breathing quickened as he leaned against  a storefront for support. Standing on his own felt  impossible.  His vision swam and his head pounded.  A memory flashed through Ink’s head.

_ “Classic! Breath! In for _ _ four… hold it… out for seven… good.”  _

That what this was. A panic attack. Ink closed his eyes and focused.

_ C’mon Ink, you can do this… _

_ In… _

_ Hold… _

_ Out... _

_ In… _

_ Hold… _

_ Out... _

_ In… _

_ Hold… _

_ Out... _

_ In… _

_ Hold… _

_ Out... _

He took another breath and opened his eyes.  He was still unsteady, but his vision was stable again. 

An hour or so passed as Ink tried to figure out what to do. He had no way to contact anyone he knew, was stuck in an unknown AU, and  had no money or food.  _ Alright. First thing, I get a job!  _ _ Then somewhere to live _ _ … and we’ll go from there! _


	4. (pssst… Ink Hates Sweet Drinks, Pass It On)

_ Help wanted signs… help wanted signs… help- AHA! _ Ink ran ahead to a small building with a few tables laid out front. The help wanted sign that had caught his interest was sitting up in one of the front windows.  A few people sat idl y inside and seemed to be having various snacks and drinks. Ink  opened the door and ran up to the counter .  As he got there, a girl with short auburn hair  turned around.

“Hello and  w elcome to  Star Café . What can I- ”

“I want a job!” The girl took a second to process what was going on before  responding.

“Oh, right! Shannon will help you fill out the forms and the interview.  Shannon!” 

“Coming! You don’t need to yell so loud  Georgia.” Another girl, this time with  dreadlocks, ran up to Ink from behind a door marked ‘employees only’. “Hi! I’m Shannon. Follow me, we’ll handle this paperwork in a jiffy.”

“Great! I’m Ink, by the way ! ” Shannon grabbed Ink’s arm and pulled him to the back room. 

The room was cozy, for a break room. A standing fridge was in the corner with a microwave on a table next to it. A grey loveseat  and yellow beanbag chair were in the opposing corner . A shaggy rug covered the floor, with file cabinets and a desk  in the corner that was left.

“Let’s get started! You want the chair or the couch?” Shannon said while rushing over to the file cabinets.

“I’ll take the beanbag, they’re super fun to sit on!  Once me and Error, my friend- “

“I hate to cut you off like this, but let’s save the  stories for when we work together.” Shannon winked at Ink before  sitting on the couch. “Alright, question one,  full name?”

“In k Sans .”

“Age?”

“ Ummm ….  Twenty-six? Sorry, I forget sometimes…”

“Ha, I forget my age all the time.  No worries. Next one …”

This continued for a while ,  until they got to  one specific question.

“Alright, second to last, what’s your favorite type of coffee? Pointless, I know but…”

“Plain, straight coffee.”

“Really? Ever tried anything sweet or you just don’t like  it?”

“Well- “ Before Ink could answer, a memory.

_It was a rainy, dreary day in Undertale. Even so, Ink and Error could be seen walking_ _through the rain, chatting while holding travel mugs. They were in a particularly nice part of the surface with lots of trees and mountains, and even a few farms scattered about._

_ “How can you drink it like that?” Error looked over at Ink, raising an eyebrow in the process. _

**_ “Wh-hat do y-you mea-an?” _ **

_ “With all that sugar and creamer! Like, a splash of cream is fine, but black coffee is where it’s at! The sugary drinks at cafes are  _ _ fine _ _ , don’t get me wrong! But there’s just something... special about straight coffee.” Error raised an eyebrow. _ __

**_“Y-you can_** ** _ju-ust_** ** _be_** ** _wr_** ** _-rong_** ** _then.”_** _Ink put his hand over his mouth and giggled._

_ “How can I be wrong? Have you ever had straight black coffee?” Error looked off to the side _

**_ “I fe-eel  _ ** **_ lik-ke _ ** **_ I  _ ** **_ hav-ve _ ** **_ but... I d-don’t rem-member eve-er  _ ** **_ hav-ving _ ** **_ it-t.” _ **

_ “Well... how about this, next time we’re near a café or coffee shop together, I’ll try your sugar-filled monstrosity and you’ll try some plain coffee? Ooh! We can get scones! Or maybe cookies? What do café’s even offer...” Ink couldn’t explain it, but something about having coffee with Error, even if he would hate the drink, made him extremely happy. _

“Ink? You good?”  Ink blinked his eyes, which were damp for some reason, before answering.

“Yeah! Just remembering something.”

“Okay… well, I think that you’re a great fit for this job! Huston will take care of your training, so come back on Tuesday.”

“Awesome! One  more thing, know anyplace I can stay?”


	5. Error, Reaper, and all the Other Sanses are Panicking(TM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Extremely sad feelings and thrown together world building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the short chapter!

**TW:** **sad feelings and thrown together world building**

The front door was thrown open and  Reaper got off the couch in anticipation. 

“Any luck? I’ve been calling him with the Ink-soda and Ink-water junk you have but- “ Reaper stoped short as Error threw himself onto the couch. He was face down in a  grey pillow and his shoulders were shaking. 

**“It-t’s bee-en** **t-three** **week-ks** **Reap-per. H-he** **alwa-ays** **che-ecks** **i-in** **wi-ith** **some-eone** **aft-ter** **two-o.”** Error sat up, clutching the pillow to his chest. **“** **W-whe-ere** **is h-he?”** Reaper sighed.

“Look, I’ll go see how the rest of the Stars are fairing. Maybe they’ve found a lead?  Everyone is scouring the  M ultiverse Error, we’ll find him.” With that final sentence, Reaper summoned his scythe and created a portal he hopped through.

Error sat on his couch and started to quietly sob. _Why do I even care about that idiot?_ Error got up and stumbled to the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a chocolate bar. He sat on the floor and-

_ “And... done!” Ink finished tying the blindfold with a flourish.  _

**_“Okay, n-now_** ** _wh-hat_** **_squ-uid_** ** _?”_** _The destroyer stuttered out. He felt Ink grab the edge of his coat sleeve and pull him_ _closer_ _._ _Error glitched a bit before settling down._ _Ink waved Broomie and they sunk into_ _a puddle of ink._

_ The two were spat back out in the anti-void, with a very special surprise waiting.  _

_ “Alright, get ready! I’m going to take the blind fold off, ‘Kay? Oh man, you’re going to love this!” Error rolled his eyes, not that Ink could see them, and reached up to untie the blindfold. His hands were swatted away by Ink, “I said I’d untie it! Hold still!”  _

_ The blindfold fell away, and Error had to do a double take. Before him, in the middle of the anti-void, lay a house. A small, baby blue house.  _

_ “So... do you like it?” Ink grimes, stretching the ‘so’ out for longer than he should have.  _

_ Error smiled,  _ **_ “I-it’s  _ ** **_ perfe-ect _ ** **_. How d-did  _ ** **_ yo-ou _ ** **_ know?” _ **

_ “Know what?” _

**_ “M-my dream house. I’ve a-always  _ ** **_ wante-ed _ ** **_ a house l-like this.”  _ **

_ “Oh! I just... maybe had Dream peak into your dreams. Just a bit. Only for this, I swear! I just really wanted to get you a house you’d like, I mean, you can’t just live in a collection of beanbag chairs forever, right? I figured you’d want some place to put your chocolate and-“ _

**_ “Ink,” _ ** _ Error stopped Ink, who had been quickly descending into a tangent, _ **_ “Thank you. D-don’t go snoop-ping in my  _ ** **_ dre-eams _ ** **_ again,  _ ** **_ bu-ut _ ** **_ thanks. No-ow, care t-to sh-how me a-around?” _ **

Error threw the chocolate bar  at his feet.  He drew his knees closer to his chest and put a hand over his mouth. Sobs wracked his body. He put his head between his knees and cried.  He missed Ink. He shouldn’t , he should be  looking for him solely out of his obligation to keep the balance intact, but he did. He misse d the creator.


	6. Ink Meets a Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None
> 
> Hey! Sorry for the long delay! Writers block is horrid, but I’ve been brainstorming more things! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"What do you mean you don’t have a place to live?” Shannon was looking at Ink in disbelief.

“Well, I kind of just… showed up here? It’s a really long story.” Before Ink could try and shorten anything down or even make up a lie Shannon had jumped up and was taking again.

“Well, you definitely passed the interview so you don’t have to worry about a job anymore, but for housing…” Shannon looked off to the side before her eyes lit up. “Got it. I’ve been looking for a roommate so you can live with me! At least until you get back on your feet.” Ink couldn’t believe it. His soul pounded in his chest and hurt with the same sort of happy energy that he had felt when he first got it.

“Thank you so much I- I honestly don’t know what to say.” Ink could feel his still wet eyes tear up again.

“It’s not a problem! Now, let’s go talk to Georgia! She’ll get you suited up with a uniform and start training you once we get a lull in orders.” With that, Shannon gathered the notes she had taken, and headed out.

“And that’s how you make a Frappuccino! Any questions?” Georgia wiped the counter down while she talked. 

“Nope! I think I’ve got it down! You’re really good at explaining things Georgia.” A slight flush crossed her face at the praise. 

“Well, it’s not that hard to explain. It helps when you’ve trained three other baristas before.” Shannon walked over with her coat and scarf on, and gave Georgia a side-hug.

“Well, I’ll see you next Thursday! C’mon Ink, we’ve got an apparent to move you into!” With that, she started to head out the door. Ink ran after her, nearly tripping over the door frame.

“My apartment is about six blocks away, so it shouldn’t be too far of a walk.” 

“Once again, thank you so much for doing this, you have no clue how much this means to me!” Shannon just let out a small chuckle, “Ink, it’s fine. I was looking for a roommate anyways. So, what brought you to the great city of Wisteria Woods?” Ink tensed up a bit. He had yet to explain AUs or the Multiverse to either of his new coworkers, and without his brush to prove it ? This would be hard to explain.

“Well, I could tell you a story that sounds made up and is true, or a believable lie.” 

“I’ll take the true story. Believe me, I’ve heard plenty of unbelievable stories. This café seems to have a habit of attracting people from all walks of life, even the unbelievable.” She took a look around the street they were on. The sun was setting and the sky was a gradient of red and gold, so it had to be late. The streets were fairly empty of people walking, but with many more cars driving around. Shannon turned back to Ink and continued talking, “If you’d believe it, I’m

actually a witch.” Ink’s eyes burst open. _If she can do magic, maybe I have hope of going home_ _earlier than expected!_

“Really!? How? Are you-” Shannon cut Ink off wish an index finger over his mouth. 

“We’re almost at our place, so how about we finish this chat there?” Ink nodded his head as they walked into an apartment building. 

They rode the elevator up until they reached apartment 113. Shannon unlocked the door, and Ink immediately loved the place. He could only see the main living space, with a small kitchen attached, but it was covered with works of art. Tapestries, graffiti tags, canvases, sculptures, and even sketches were everywhere. 

“You like it? Most of the art works are from past roommates I’ve had. When they moved out or went back home they would leave something. It’s a really sweet tradition.” Ink had to take a second to process that.

“Wait, how many roommates have you had!? This place is packed!” 

“Mmmm… I’ve lost definite count of how many, but I haven’t had one since last year. Normally people from other worlds get lost here all the time.” As Shannon put her stuff away, Ink made his way to the couch. It reminded him of the couch in Blue’s house. Before he could get lost in thought again, Shannon sat down next to him.

“Alright! So, I’m a witch. Before you ask me questions I want to know what or who you are.” Shannon looked at him

“Okay. My name is Ink, or well I’m technically Sans but we can’t have- getting off topic, sorry. I’m an artist and protector of the multiverse!” Shannon’s eyes widened.

“Multiverse? Man no one has come from an entire multiverse before!” Ink puffed up at that before realizing he missed a thing.

“Oh! Also, I’m kind of new to the emotions business. I just got a soul recently-”

“Soul? Huh, never heard of that before. Can you explain it?”

“Oh. Umm… okay. Souls are the life force of ‘Monsters’ and ‘Humans’. Everyone has one. Well, except me until recently. That’s another story, but the lack of a soul made me have to drink paint to get emotions. More stuff happened and I got one, then got stuck here.”

“Huh. Thanks for the braiding.” Shannon nodded and made her way to the kitchen. 

“Now, what do you want to eat? We can make something here or I can order us something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :D I made Shannon magical at the last second, but I have an interesting idea for something she can do ;)


End file.
